


This Dance Belongs to Us

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set in the mid 90s at the White House; the couple shares a dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Dance Belongs to Us

Nothing was more precious, no one was more beautiful than the woman by his side. Their gazes locked, sharing a smile, he twirled them over the dance floor, their bodies in perfect synch as they followed the rhythm of some soft music he barely heard even though his body followed the beat.

It was a state function, all kinds of people crowding the space around them; yet, they might as well have been alone. For the few minutes of this dance, his wife was all his, her smiles were only for him, and they easily managed to create their own bubble of privacy no one could touch.

They always refrained from overt displays of affection in public, aware of their roles, what was expected from them; however, he didn’t need heated kisses in front of an audience to know what he had with his wife.

While he had to share her most of the time, didn’t see her nearly often enough, he knew her in a way others didn’t. He knew how she looked when her eyes darkened with passion, when she started laughing and couldn’t be stopped. He knew her when she moaned and writhed under the onslaught of unbridled passion.

“You’ve got that look in your eyes,” she said, her smile deepening a little.

“Which look?”

“The one that tells me you’d rather be somewhere private.”

“I would rather be somewhere private.“

“We have to stay for at least another hour or two.”

“But then you’ll be mine.”

“You sound certain.”

“I am certain.”

She chuckled. “Anything else I should know?”

“Apart from the fact I want you naked in about two hours and five minutes at the latest? No.”

“I love the way you think.”

“And I love you.”

The song ended, they stepped apart. He’d be a good boy. For now.

End


End file.
